Piggies and Changes
by AcesAndApologies
Summary: All Lucy Heartfilia wanted for her birthday was for the amazing Natsu Dragneel to accept her confession and become hers. But when things take a turn for the worse, she tries to start over with a fresh beginning. Two years later, she returns... as a drop-dead gorgeous and fabulous model.


Chapter 1: Rejection

The day had started out perfect. Sunny, bright, clear skies, and yet fairly cool. Lucy Heartfilia hummed a cheerful tune as she got ready for school.

Pulling on an XL blue skirt, a white button-up blouse, and the traditional blue tie stamped with the school's logo, she smiled happily to her blonde little self. Today seemed like such a wonderful day, like one of those days where everything went perfect and nothing could spoil it. After all, today happened to be her 15th birthday. She jiggled all the way into the kitchen where a large glass of orange juice and a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, Nutella (which sat all by itself on the side), fruits and a waffle stood waiting for her.

She smiled and giggled uncontrollably. Today was _the _day. She could just feel it. The day where she, Lucy Heartfilia, would become the official girlfriend of the one and only Natsu Dragneel. He was perfect in every way possible. Funny, handsome with his pink—no, _salmon_—hair. He had that amazing grin that made her get little flutters in her stomach and deep, shocking onyx eyes. And after today, he would be all hers.

Lucy arrived at her school. Bag swaying, she hardly faltered to stop skipping to get out her latest romance novel. A pixie-like blunette appeared at her side.

"Good morning~! How are you, Levy-chan?" The blonde chittered.

Levy raised an eyebrow. Then gasped. "Is it… could it possibly be?! Is today the day Lucy Heartfilia will finally CONFESS? This is an occasion! To celebrate! After the event, we shall travel to Le Chez Café and eat cake! Oh… And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Levy was Lucy's only friend who knew about the girl's obsession about Natsu and how the blonde had been _dying _to confess, but couldn't muster the courage too. Scratch that. Levy was Lucy's _only _friend. Period. The two had been best friends ever since the first day of kindergarten, when they had been pegged as bookworms and nerds by the other toddlers.

The two girls skipped away to their class, where a certain someone would be, about to receive a confession.

Natsu Dragneel sat in his seat, tapping his pencil against the desk. He was utterly bored. His girlfriend and all the other cute girls had all left, to go prep themselves in the bathroom or something. Now, he had no source of entertainment. What was he supposed to do without Lisanna sitting on his lap or all the other girls flirting with him? His boredom was slowly morphing into the urge to fight with a certain ice-block.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard something slam on his desk. Lucy Heartfilia, or Piggy as she was often called behind her back, stood in front of him, cheeks flaming.

"Please go out with me!"

He blinked. Then smiled. A new source of entertainment.

"Yo. I never thought this day would come," he said, grinning and sending shivers down Lucy's back.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I j-j-just don't know how to put this," he stuttered and forced himself to blush and look down. "Um, I really, really, really….." he paused for a dramatic effect.

"don't want to." He looked up right then, shooting her a sadistic grin. He was pleased at the reaction of her, gasping and tears filling her brown, dear-like eyes. "I don't date piggies. Or nerds for that matter. Sorry, nice talking to you. Get lost." Natsu said, as he gestured for her to leave.

To his surprise, she gave him a watery smile.

"Okay. Yeah. Bye." She whispered, before she turned and walked out of the door.

Just then, Lisanna and others walked in. They all looked at the girl who had tears flowing out of her eyes as she walked past them. Lisanna's blue eyes zeroed in on Natsu, now the only one left in the classroom.

Her fake smile was coated with venom. "Natsu. What did you just do?"

"The resemblance between her and Demon-Mira is scary." Natsu thought, as he shivered and swallowed.

Lucy bumped into someone on her way out of the school. She had to get out of there. No way was she going to stay for the rest of school after THAT.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and tried to push past whoever it was.

"Lu-chan? Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked down at Levy.

"Never better! I just need some cake! You know… to celebrate!" her voice wavered and cracked a little at the end.

Levy seemed too understand. She hugged Lucy and smiled. "Birthday cake sounds better than school right now. It'll be my treat!"

"It's alright, Levy. I don't want you to miss the first class of Creative Writing. I don't want the teachers to have a bad impression of you because of me."

Levy nodded, seeming to understand that Lucy needed some time alone. Lucy was rational, she wouldn't do anything stupid over a guy. Sob and eat ice cream and cake all day. Yeah, but trying to hurt herself. That wasn't Lucy.

"I'm here for you." Was the last thing Levy could say before Lucy turned and left.

"It's currently 3:15 PM. Approximately 7 hours since I was rejected… on my birthday." Lucy mumbled to herself.

She was a mess. Her blonde pigtails had come undone and her hair looked like a bird's next. Her eyes and nose were red from sobbing for the past six hours. Chocolate ice cream stained her face. Her room didn't look much better with tissues and dozens of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy cartons lay, strewn on the floor. Surprisingly, her ice cream choice seemed highly appropriate. Depressing music oozed out of the sound system by her bed.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Crying does no good. Mama wouldn't want me moping around. I should take action!" A new determination flared inside of her as she stumbled down the stairs, towards her father's study

"Dad, send me to that camp. I want to have a fresh start."

**2 years later**

Natsu Dragneel lay on his messy bed, looking at some magazine when he came across a picture of a model posing with a car. The model was gorgeous, with a voluminous body, long blonde hair, and round chocolate orbs. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the model looked vaguely familiar to him. He put away the magazine and sighed. He seemed a little more tired, ever since Lisanna broke up with him two years ago.

She had found out about him toying with other girls' hearts ever since that blonde girl had confessed and walked out of the classroom, crying. Now they were just friends, but Natsu hadn't dated a single person ever since.

He sighed again, but he still couldn't stop thinking about that familiar blonde model.

Meanwhile at the airport, a tall model strutted her way off a jet. Camera flashes went off and she merely smiled, being used to this since she entered her little "makeover" camp.

Long blonde hair, deep brown eyes, creamy pale skin and a blinding smile – she was stunning. Her Jimmy Choo shoes complimented her delicate feet with its complicated twists and turns of the straps. A casual red dress, with a thick belt that emphasized her figure, went well with her skin tone along with a grey handbag.

"Let's see how much has changed. Hmmm, Natsu?" she thought to herself as waited in her limo, waiting to arrive to her old past.

**That's a wrap! Please read and review!**

**Until I stop procrastinating long enough to write another chapter…**

**~Yuki-chan**


End file.
